


make me colorful

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Boring and lonely Kyungsoo finds his light in colorful florist Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k words, romance/fluff, florist!au, age gap

Imagine being thirty-seven, having been single for most of your life, staying in the same boring office job for fourteen years, and having no existing sex life. That is the life of Do Kyungsoo.

Most people would shrug it off as being somewhat normal, but it doesn’t feel that way when he’s been to all of his friends’ weddings and watches them have families over the years. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel like life is just passing him by, and all he can do is watch. Every day seems like an endless cycle of the same three activities that he can’t help but feel bummed out by his luck. He wants love, and he wants change.

He’s tried dating - speed dating, blind dating, online dating, etc. Nothing ever works out. No one calls back for a second date, and he’s starting to think that maybe he’s just not meant for love. His personality is just boring and lackluster. That’s why he can never connect with someone, so it seems.

On one particularly rainy morning, Kyungsoo is heading to his workplace, same old slightly-rusted umbrella in his grip as he walks down the sidewalk. His head is bowed, staring at his feet as he strolls along, a nervous habit. He rubs at his eyes, blinking the dryness out of them. He didn’t get much sleep the night before. Too many thoughts swimming around in his head.  With that in mind, Kyungsoo knows today will be a hard day filled with negativity, self-doubt, and the usual loneliness.

“Oh no! They’re ruined!” A pouty voice rings out to him, and Kyungsoo stops, looking to his right to see someone kneeling in front of the florist shop he always passes by. It’s a man, a pink apron tied around his waist and matching pink hair. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s being pelted by rain as he tries to pick up the pieces of a broken flower pot, a pretty handmade one from the looks of it.

“Stupid kids must’ve knocked you over…” He mumbles to himself.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he does this, being the sheltered and introverted man he is, but he walks over and extends his umbrella to protect the florist, exposing himself to the rain in the process. He stays quiet, awkward and unsure what to do now that he’s standing there. Thankfully, the man seems to notice that the rain is gone from his head, saving Kyungsoo from further embarrassment, and he turns around.

A strikingly handsome face greets him, one that only turns more attractive when the florist smiles at him, eyes crinkling and dimples appearing. “Oh, thank you! Haha, I didn’t even notice the rain at all.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth doesn’t want to comply at first, but he manages to get out a quiet, “Y-You’re welcome…”

The man turns back to his work and starts to pick up the broken pieces of the pot faster than before. “Sorry about this. I’ll get out of your hair in a second. I don’t want you to be late for work.”

“I-It’s okay. I have some time to spare.” Feeling brave for some reason, he bends down and does his best to help, getting his hands dirty with potting soil. The small white flowers that he can’t name are lying pitifully on the concrete next to the fallen, broken pot.

Their hands meet when there’s one piece left, and Kyungsoo feels warmth spring up his arm. He snatches his hand away instantly, anxious. The man only smiles at him again, picking up the fallen flowers and the bag of trash as he stands back up.

“Well, thank you, kind sir.” He beams at him, and Kyungsoo takes note that he’s taller than he seems at his full height.

“I-It’s Kyungsoo…” He averts his eyes to the ground again.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He repeats. “I’m Jongin! Um, I know it’s not much, but I own the shop and if you ever want some flowers I can pay you back that way.” Jongin becomes shy, toying with his ear. He doesn’t give Kyungsoo a chance to reply before he suddenly lights up and takes a tiny bundle of the flowers and moves forward to stick them in the small breast pocket of Kyungsoo’s peacoat. A minute decoration on his otherwise boring appearance. “There! Something to make your day a little better, I hope.”

Kyungsoo looks down at himself, at the pretty flowers sticking out of his pocket, and he feels touched - like the sun is finally kissing his skin after several days of rain. “Oh, um, th-thank you…” He’s speechless, and it’s probably stupid that he’s so emotional about a few flowers.

“Well, I hope you have a good day, Kyungsoo.” Jongin grins at him one last time before heading back into his shop.

And he does, Kyungsoo does have a good day because he spends all of it thinking about a smiley florist.

 

It’s nearly closing time as Jongin is finishing up a final arrangement for tomorrow, handing it off to his assistant Sehun to put away minutes later. He yawns, even though it’s only eight, and starts to do his usual cleanup. And he’s in the middle of cleaning up the table in the back when the bell on the door chimes. Rolling his eyes, he sighs at that rare ignorant customer who bursts in just before closing but heads to the front because business is business.

“How may I help…” Jongin falls quiet as he sets his eyes on the man from yesterday - Kyungsoo. He’s out of breath and panting as though he ran some distance and is leaning against the counter, but there’s a fire in his eyes.

“Kyungsoo…?”

“Are you single?” The man blurts out, red in the face as though he’s trying to hold back his shyness.

Jongin smiles and snorts. “Yes, I am.”

“Um, do you want...would you like...a date? A-A date with me?” Kyungsoo averts his eyes again, and Jongin finds it cute and endearing.

Jongin surprises him by answering instantly, grinning as he leans against the counter as well. “Sure. I can provide the flowers.”

 

Jongin is only twenty-eight, and Kyungsoo was worried that would put a damper on everything, but Jongin doesn’t mind the _little_ age gap at all. (“It’s not little, Jongin.” “Eh, I’m practically thirty. It’s fine.”) With that being said, he brings color to Kyungsoo’s once gray life. Their dates start to consist of trying new things after Kyungsoo tells him that he’s quite the stickler to routine. Sometimes Kyungsoo’s a little apprehensive, but he enjoys everything because Jongin makes it worthwhile.

His flirtatiousness shouldn’t have been a surprise to be honest, but Kyungsoo is always feeling old and rusty when it comes to how Jongin can have his heart palpitating with just a few words. He knows he’s not that old, but it’s been awhile since he experienced anything in the relationship field. Jongin will place a hand on his thigh, and Kyungsoo will feel like he’s about to blackout.

Sometimes he feels like he’s not enough. That he’s just boring compared to Jongin. Sweet, colorful Jongin who practically has daisies blooming in his hair and petunias sprouting at his feet. Jongin, the ever adventurous florist, who listens to Kyungsoo’s lackluster stories about his day in the office, about how the printer was jammed again or how they changed selections in the vending machines. Sometimes Jongin asks him about his day, and Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to describe it. Why is he so boring? Why can’t he be interesting?

“Stop.”

Kyungsoo startles out of his thoughts, looking over his shoulder in the darkness of his bedroom. The covers shift, and Jongin noses at his neck from behind, obviously sleepy. Jongin sighs and curls an arm around Kyungsoo’s naked waist as he presses up close against him.

“Stop...stop thinking…” He mumbles drowsily. “I know you’re...that you’re overthinking again…”

“Go back to sleep, Jongin.”

Jongin whines and nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s hair, bringing a smile to Kyungsoo’s face at his antics. He lets out another sigh and relaxes, going quiet. Kyungsoo almost thinks he’s fallen back asleep until he hears a quiet murmur,

“You’re enough, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
